


TeacherStuck

by Pikmin_H



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Oh look, Other, it's a school, no one is dead, with trolls and humans being teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikmin_H/pseuds/Pikmin_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas, the de facto leader of the combined forces of the trolls and humans has a genius idea, to found a school to teach a certain group of young trolls (with some assitance from our human friends) how to grow up in a modern day society and face through a new trial, school life!<br/>What could possbily go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teacherstuck Part 1- Welcome to Troll Corps

[ Guide:

**CG - Karkat Vantas**

**AG - Vriska Serket**

**TT - Rose Lalonde**

**GC - Jade Harley**

 ]

 

  
carcinoGeneticist, [CG] opened memo on board TROLL CORPS MOTHERFUCKERS!.

[CG]: HEY FUCKERS, WELCOME TO MY FUCKSATIC MEMO!

  
[AG]: It's Midnight Karkat...

  
[CG]: KEEP IT UP VRISKA AND I'LL UNLEASH THE BANHAMMER ON YOUR ASS, AND IT WILL BE SWIFT!

  
[AG]: W8 there. ;;;;;;;;)

  
[AG]: I'm b8ck now, what do you want????

  
[CG]: I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT FUCKING EIGHT BULLSHIT, YOU ALWAYS DO IT AND GO TO STALK THE LOVEBIRDS WHILE GETTING SOME COFFEE!

  
[AG]: Hey, don't accuse of me doing that, you do that to your so called precious Terezi!!!!!!!!

  
[CG]: I DON'T DO THAT!

  
**\-----------------CG banned AG from responding to memo.-----------------**

  
**\-----------------CG unbanned AG from this memo.-----------------------**

  
[CG] SORRY, MY FINGER SLIPPED!

  
[AG]: Suuuuuuuure you did. So what was that idea huuuuuuuuh?

  
[CG]: GOOD, NO MORE BASIC INTERUPTIONS AND DERAILING, I CAN PRESENT MY BRILLIANT IDEA!

  
[AG]: Don't pause for dramatic 8ff8ct, juuuuuuuust do it!!!!!!

  
[CG]: FINE, I SAY WE SHOULD FORM A FUCKING SCHOOL FOR THE WRIGGLERS!

  
[AG]: Karkat, that is a horrible idea...

  
[CG]: WE HAVE TO DO IT!

  
[AG]: This is just the teams all over again...

  
[CG]: THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE LIKE THE TEAMS!!

  
**\-----------------CG banned AG from responding to memo.-------------**

**\-----------------CG banned CG from responding to memo.-------------**

  
**Roughly two hours later.**

carcinoGeneticist, [CG] opened memo on board TROLL CORPS MOTHERFUCKERS!

  
[CG]: TAKE TWO, WITHOUT VRISKA!

  
[EB]: hey karkat!

  
[CG]: FUCK NO, NOT YOU EGBERT!

  
[TT]: Please don't hurt the feelings of poor John.

  
[CG]: OH NO, NOT YOU TOO ROSE!

  
[GG]: calm down karkat

  
[CG]: DID I INVITE ALL OF YOU, EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP, THIS ISN'T GOING TO TURN INTO LETS ANNOY KARKAT IS IT?!

  
[TT]: This is a public memo.

  
[EB]: yeah, I have to agree with her, we can do whatever we want here.

  
[CG]: DON'T YOU FUCKERS START GANGING UP ON ME!

  
[GC]: invite one of your troll friends, maybe Terzei?

  
[CG]: FUCK. NO.

  
[TT]: Pardon your language Karkat, kids are listening.

  
[CG]: YOU'RE. ALL. KIDS!

  
[GC]: and you aren't?

  
[CG]: JADE, SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE WHERE I EXPLAIN WITH NO INTERRUPTIONS, BUT I CAN RECOVER FROM THIS!

  
[CG]: SO, I PROPOSE THAT WE SHOULD FORM A FUCKING SCHOOL!

  
[TT]: And I suppose you'll teach the kids about swearing? That is a horrible idea...

  
[CG]: WELL, IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE ELSE IS BETTER, GAMZEE WOULD GET THEM STONED, VRISKA WOULD MURDER THE KIDS, TAVROS WOULD RUN AWAY SCARED AND KANAYA WOULD FUCKING SAW THEIR LEGS OFF FOR THEIR HORRIBLE FANSHION SENSE. BUT Y'KNOW, IT WOULD BE FUN TO TRY!

  
[EB]: i think you would need a teaching degree or some shit.

  
[CG]: HEY, YOUR BLUE MUD BALL IS GONE!

  
[EB]: so is your home, i don't see us boasting about that.

  
[CG]: THE POINT IS MR EGBERT WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SHUT THE FUCK UP. WE DON'T NEED LAWS OR SHIT, I CAN TEACH THE WRIGGLERS WHATEVER THE FUCK THEY WANT.

  
[GC]: what wrigglers?

  
[CG]: DID NO ONE TELL YOU JADE?!

  
[GC]: nope, please inform me!!

  
[CG]: SO YEAH, WE HAVE FUCKING WRIGGLERS!

  
[TT]: It's amazing what we can do when we work together

  
[EB]: sooo karkat, who's the lucky troll you filled your bucket with?

  
[CG]: DFMAKFJAFJAFVAF

  
[TT]: Well done John, you sent the angriest troll over the edge, and now he's having a seizure of some kind in the computer lab

  
[EB]: i will figure it out Rose!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I can upload this so soon is because I've written the first four chapters at this point in time, but this is where the real meat of the fanfiction begins.  
> Prepare for crazy plot antics.  
> Comments would be nice!

Teacherstuck Part 2 - Karkat's Master Plan  
"Alright, let’s do this shit!" The angry voice echoed throughout the unused computer room as he had slammed the keyboard in oblivion due to a very infuriating conversation with a few of his fellow humans who trolled him. He had proposed the idea of founding a school; a school where the naive trolls taught wrigglers human subjects due to knowledge given by Dave on their education system (Of course, his education was being fucking afraid of some puppet and fighting on the roof with his "homosexual" bro). An idea that would most likely end in disaster that was certain, but all of the trolls (Save for Vriska) wanted to at least amuse.

  
"When I find spider troll bitch face, I WILL MAKE SURE HER NECK GETS WRINGED BY MY HANDS!!" He screamed as he pulled out his trusty sickle, red and crusty like a crab's claw as he slashed away at the monitor, breaking it beyond repair.

  
"Now, what the fuck are you doing KK?" And so came the master engineer, his name was Sollux Captor, he is a wizard at repairing and hacking stuff, perfect for the role of a IT teacher, which Karkat suggested, but he was forced to watch Karkat destroy his pride.

  
"Venting my anger over Vriska!" He screamed even louder as the computer screen was nothing more than cubes and wires, a perfect slice each time, a perfect weapon for Karkat.

  
"Could you NOT destroy my computer lab?" He sighed as he grabbed him on the shoulder, dragging him out of the so called lab, dragging him into the main room where they were greeted by the most outgoing troll, Vriska Serket.

  
"You're such a baby Karkat..." Vriska sighed as she walked closer to him as she released her trademark smirk and proceeded to slap him on the check, it wasn't a pap but it might of been close as his reaction was the same.

  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO PAP ME?!" He unleashed his fury with a voice louder than anyone else, glass would of shattered in an instant if it wasn't for a quick mind manipulation by Vriska, sending him tumbling to the floor, smashing his face off it and knocking him out.

  
Of course, his somewhat violent outburst awoke John who was peacefully asleep, drooling on the floor, but suddenly; a stoned troll by the name of Gamzee Makara crushed the awake John.

  
"Motherfucking miracles Johnny boy..." He chuckled as he looked at the boy, squirming around against the bony body as his glasses had nearly shattered.

  
"Go on John, fight the clown!" Vriska chuckled as she saw the poor heir of breath attempting to get up.

  
"Vriska please help me?!" John looked up at Vriska, giving her pleading eyes, but in typical Vriska fashion, she wasn't going to help him as she grabbed the horns of the crazed clown as he too began to freak out, his arms began to flail like a fish as he was dragged off John.

  
"Happy?" She smirked as John recovered from his near death experience from a high clown, he even adjusted his glasses, staring Vriska right in the eye, and she smirked back.  
"Good John." She just merely brushed him off, looking at Karkat who had only just recovered from his face being planted into the floor.

  
"Right, VRISKA SERKET! YOU DO NOT DO THAT TO ME!" Karkat screeched as he recovered from his fall, charging up to Vriska with such speed that it almost put Kanaya to shame.

  
"And what do you want?" She didn't even look phased as she just rummaged through his short hair, with little care to his so called authority.

  
"Listen up here, Vriska, John and Gamzee, you are going to listen to me, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He began to screech like a banshee as his verbal abuse to the three.

  
"We are going to have a meeting in fifteen minutes, I will get everyone ready in the meantime." In unison, both John and Vriska groaned with Gamzee releasing one of his famous honks and the room returned to silence.

  
"Karkat, you could have just made a memo." Johnspoke up after at least a minute’s silence, Karkat's eye twitched as he was already at breaking point, if he were to be pushed any further, he would of slashed John into blood and guts.

  
"You fuckers would just troll me!" He continued to yell, with little regard to the other’s hearing.

  
"That's funny coming from a troll." John threw back his statement, smirking at his comment he threw back in his face, his eye twitched as his fingers tightened on his sickle. But in a moment, Gamzee shot up from the floor, tackling Karkat to the floor.

  
One final screech was uttered, sending a loud screech around the meteor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my RL friend for correcting my spelling and grammar, she will be helping me in the future to make sure that I don't screw up with grammar.  
> She doesn't have a account yet, but she will.

Teacherstuck Part 3- The Meeting

[ Guide:

CA - Ediran Ampora

CC- Feferi Peixes

TT - Sollux Captor

]

Fifteen minutes passed, all twelve trolls and the eight humans entered the library, transformed into a meeting hall, hosted by everyone's favourite troll, Karkat Vantas.

The room was spilt between the two races, awaiting the arrival of Karkat; he had previously been in the main room but had went back into the lab to collect a laptop that held his masterpiece of a plan

"ALRIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS, LETS GET OVER AND DONE WITH!" Karkat's loud voice screamed from the other side of the door. A second later, the door swung open with Karkat, holding a silver laptop. He glared at the muttering crowd as he held his laptop before he slammed it down on the desk.

"Oh god, you're prepared for once." Terezi taunted the troll as the entire room looked at him fluming around with wires as he was attempting to get his power point presentation working, there was even more muttering just as there a slam on the desk, from Vriska Serket; who had grown impatient with Karkat.

“Oh my god, Karkat, hurry up already, John is already asleep!” She quickly looked at John, who was struggling to keep awake, he was drooling on the table as well, and Roxy and Rose both looked at them and sighed. One was surprisingly sober for once and the other was locked in the gaze of John, who was still asleep.

Karkat refused to look up at the group who was slowly growing impatient with the group, finally the screen flickered with static as it popped up, and on the screen was a simple white background with grey text.

It simply stated shut the fuck up and listen.

“Shut the fuck up Serket!” He glared at the group as he slammed down his hand on the desk, making it act like a mallet.

“THIS MEETING IS NOW IN SESSI-“With no warning, Terezi leaped up from her seat, pointing her finger upwards to the ceiling as she screeched to the heavens.

“OBJECTION!” She rose to the level of Karkat’s voice as everyone in unison face palmed due to her actions, Kanaya and Rose with her, grabbing her and lowering her back down.

“Sorry Karkat, please continue.” Kanaya spoke with a lady’s fashion as she adjusted herself comfortably her seat, along with this; she took out her black and jade coloured lipstick and placed them on the desk, acting lady like.

“Right asshats, so the idea is quite simple, using our brand new Mother Grub, we’re gonna teach them the skills that we were taught as wrigglers, or babies for our humans friends!” Karkat began to speak with such confidence, that everyone in the room was shocked, only one curse word came out of that particular sentence.

“Oh, so that’s what the memo was trying to explain.” Out of nowhere, John sprung up from his early slumber, shocking everyone as he flung up, sending his oversized flap of his hood into Vriska’s face; this sent Vriska into fury as she threw her arm up and smacked the poor dork into the table, sending his red blood everywhere from his bloodied nose, and he was out cold.

“WHAT THE HELL JOHN?!” Vriska cried out, breaking her cool demeanor as she recovered, the entire room went silent as they looked at the pair, John remained knocked out.

“Vriska, if you couldn’t kill John, that’d be nice!” Rose sighed as she turned away from the sight, Jade and Jane on the other hand scrambled out of their seats, assisting John by clearing up the blood, in the other corner, Dirk and Dave were face palming from this.

“Oh my god, EBGERT!” Karkat looked on in shame as he was trying to keep his cool after witnessing John’s blood, Karkat had always had a phobia of blood, of years of trying to hide his own blood colour in fear of being culled, but he knew that his friends were never cull him.

“Right, back on track. So John, knowing your AWFUL taste for movie choices, I believe the only subject suitable for you is Film Studies.” Karkat spoke to the knocked out John as if he was still awake, but for now, he continued it and responded with.

“Vriska, or anyone for that matter, tell the Egg-bert that he is a fucking teacher” Karkat looked at the crowd of John's cousin and John's friend crowding around him and looking after him, Vriska looked at John with confusion.

“Vriska, you can be a biology teach-“ Seconds after Karkat opened his mouth, Vriska shot out of her chair as she picked up beneath the table and viotenly flipped the table, John’s knocked out body hit the floor as the table was now flipped out, with Vriska storming out.

“FUCK YOU TOO THEN!” Karkat finally lost it as he screamed at the thief of light storming out of the room, but he knew a way that she could catch her attention once again.

“YOU’RE GONNA GET PAID!” Seconds after that, Vriska’s neck peeped out of the doorway as her crooked grin appeared as she slowly walked in, rubbing her hands together, she spoke slowly so that Karkat could understand.

“How much are we talking?” She smirked as she slowly walked back in, flipping the table back up and she sat down, Karkat had expected his bluff to work.

“As many boondollars as you wish.” He spoke as the commotion was now over, the rest of the subject picking wasn’t as hard as Vriska as most didn’t object, save for one.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!” Ediran, one of the highest in the Hemospectrum, a sea dweller who tends to be over emotional and tends to be desperate for filling his quadrants, he was picked for chemistry and he was beginning to freak out.

“WE SHOULD BE TEACHING THESE KIDS ON HOW GREAT ERIDAN AMPROA IS!” He continued to bawl like a new born wriggler as Karkat was already growing annoyed with his antics, the one banned on the spectrum and the 2nd highest both pointed their weapons at each, one holding a crabby sickle and the one holding a bright blue rifle, which he claimed was from his ancestor Orphaner Dualscar.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a revving of a chainsaw as Kanaya stood up, pointing it at Eridan, everyone in the room continued to remain silent.

“Sit. Down!” She only spoke two words before Eridan fell back down into his seat, putting the rifle to the floor and Karkat putting away his sickle, she transformed her chainsaw back into her lipstick with little worries on her part.

It was decided that there and then, the school would begin next week as they would need time to prepare the meteorite to suit a school environment.

 

\---Three mintues later---

CaligulasAquarium [CA] opened memo: WWHY THE FUCK KARK.

[CA] kar, wwhere the fuck are you??

[CC]: )(ey grumpy pants, water you doing, getting cuttled up about your job 38D?

[CA]: hey fef...

[CC]: why are you getting sooo grumpy for, atleast you shoud smile.

[CA]: fef, please.

[TT]: yeah 2harkbaiit, calm down

[CA]: no one asked you wwhale of retardeness!

[TT]: ooh no, 2o 2cared!

[CA]: fucking fight me!

[TT]: fuck no.

[CC]: for glub's sake, please stop fighting!!

[CA]: i'll stop wwhen he leavves


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!  
> How funny I begin updating AFTER school begins up again, what's better is that I upload this on 4/13.  
> Happy 4/13 Homestuck fans, even if it the last one-

One sweep later

Another sweep pasted, in that time; the group of our brilliant new teachers were beginning to prepare themselves for the mentally exhausting task of teaching the new found kids how to be acceptable in the life enviroment inside the session which they had found themselves in.

The building was large, standing out among everything else on the meteor lab, it was built with two floors and many windows peeking inside of empty rooms, along with this, buried deep within the lab was a series of apartments, twenty of them were built to allow for each troll and human to live with their assigned family member.

To access the school site they would need to use the teleporters, for this reason, lunch and break time would be spent at home, lessons would be a hour long each with six lessons per day.

In the main room, the trolls were sitting in a large office. Karkat the self-appointed headteacher was wearing a grey suit with a tiny cancer sign in the centre of his pocket, he wasn't proud of his symbol or his blood, but he kept it on regardless, as to honour troll tradation, all of the trolls had the same idea, with a small symbol or even a necklace worn. However, the humans didn't have a symbol so they all wore a suit, to keep some sense of formality.

To Karkat's dismay, due to Kanaya's obessesion with having bright colours, Karkat was forced to have a bright red tie.

"Kanaya, why the ever living fuck am I wearng a red tie?!" The grouchy crab troll ranted as he was preparing for a surpise assembly, given to him by a suggestion by Dave, who believed that the students needed tiime to settle down and prepare for school life.

"Now remember Karkat, no foul language." To Karkat's surpise, Eqsuis was the one who spoke, he was a bright blue blooded troll, holding a somewhat of a fetish to be controlled by higher-spectrumed trolls, this made him sweat quite a bit, to make up for this, he was put to being a art teacher due to his musclebeast drawings.

"I know that karkitty won't do such a thing!" The cat troll appeared suddenly behind Karkat, tackling him out of his chair, sending him and her crashing to floor. The troll was known as Nepeta, she was assigned the role of a school therpiest and along with being the school's nurse, however she would assist in other lessons.

"Nepeta, as your moiral, I command that you cease the tackling!" Euquis raised his voice, grabbing the poor cat girl by her hood as she stood up on her own will, in that moment, Kanaya looked at the chaos unfolding and sighed.

"I believe it is time to begin the assembly Karkat?" Kanaya mumbled as she shuffled to the teleport pad, leading her to the assembly hall, she was the assigned the role of P.S.C.H.E teacher along with the Wrigglecare teacher, she often teams up with Nepeta when she needs it.

The assembly hall was a gigantic hall, it connected with a teleport pad for teachers which leads to the staffroom and headteacher's office, the students would have one leading from the back of the school, but on the stage stood all of the teachers with Karkat standing in the middle.

Within mintues, a small group of students began to pile into the room, the leader was a large horned student with bronze wings beginning to form, he wore a black and bronze vest with a large brown circle with small horns growing out of it's top. He took the nearest seat at the back with a grin.

To his right was a smaller girl, she looked around the hall in amazement as she looked at the group leader, she wore a bright red dress, a chinese dress that stood out, she didn't have a symbol like her peer and she kept her hair tied up in a bun.

The boy to the girl's right was amazed with the sights of the new building, he wore a bright yellow tracksuit with a black stripe in the middle, making him appear to be like a bee, he even wore a thick helmet with a see through visor, allowing the rest to see his bright eyes.

"Rufioh Nitram?" Karkat spoke with a strange calmness as he spoke the first troll's name, Rufioh raised his hand but didn't speak a word back to the headteacher.

"Damara Ameido?" Damara looked blankly at Karkat, due to her growing up in Eastern Beforus, she didn't have a grasp on the language that both Trolls and humans spoke, however Karkat had learnt from from her older cousin, Aradia.

Karkat began to scribble something down as he was beginning to mark down the first three students who arrived, being Rufioh Nitram, Damara Ameido and Mituna Captor. Suddenly, another student leaped into the room, like Mituna, she wore a bright blue jumpsuit with a black stripe in the middle, she had red rimmed glasses and carried a skateboard in her bag as she leapt over a row of chairs, landing perfectlly next to Mituna.

"That must be Laluta Pyrope." Karkat sighed as he marked down the 4th student who had arrived, abliet late, another student arrived, but she was being escorted by a teacher, the teacher was Feferi Pexies, in Trollian society, Fucisha coloured trolls are the Empresses and rule over the entire races for thousands of years. However, after arrriving in the new universe, the trolls had decided not to bring back that rule since they were living with humans.

The other girl was her cousin, Meenah who had been found sneaking around in meteor outside of the school, she slumped down next to Latulta with a bored expersion, Feferi climbed onto the stage and whispered into Karkat's ear.

"Meenah is such a glubbing probelm, make sure she doesn't stab anyone." Feferi went to stand with the rest of the teachers after informing him of the matter. Feferi was the Phyiscal Education teacher for the school.

Another student wandered into the hall, she was the calmest of the group, she wore a bright blue dress with her symbol, being a large M with a tail pointing out of it, it was bright white, she had a eight fold eye which stems from a genetic mistake thanks to their ancestor, Mindfang, she had red rimmed glasses too.

She sat down next to Meenah and spoke no words, Karkat scribbled down the names of the two, Meenah and Areana, seconds after her was a large hulking troll, hardly fitting in, he had donned himself with a skeleton paint as he sat down in the back row, starting a new row. Like a lost sheep, there was a pounce from another cat girl as she slammed down into the back row, siting next to the sketal clown.

"Who are these two?!" Karkat screamed as both cried out at the same time.

"Kurloz Makara and Meulin Neijon!" There was a silence as they were now awaiting for a few stragglers, Kanaya cleared her throat as she walked up to Karkat to give her the remaining few.

"The following who aren't here are, Porrim, Cronus and Horuss." She gave the update with slight hatred in her voice as she knew her cousin would be fashionbly late in soem attempt to out do her own dress code.

The group continued to wait for the arrival of the three, however there would be one that wouldn't show up, as Karkat had denied his entry personally. Porrim arrrived with a smug girn as she had already eyed her older cousin, Horuss and Cronuus arrived within mintues of each other.

All of the students arrived, sitting in two rows, at last Karkat's dream had beeen fully realised, he was just about ready to burst into tears, but he refused to cry.

"Welcome, one and all to our first Troll/human school!" He began to speak to the group who had been waiting patiently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am two chapters ahead!  
> Hooray for progress, NO idea how long it's gonna be, debating if there should be a sequel to this.

TeacherStuck Chapter 5 - Elite ITC class

After a extremely long and quite boring lecture by Karkat, the students were dismissed after being given their timetables. Due to the numbers being so small, having eleven students, all students didn't have a need for a classroom to be signed in; they would report to the hall where they would tick their names.

But now, the trolls were heading to their second lesson (technically the first true lesson) which was IT (Information Technology) taught by Sollux Captor, who is infamous for unleashing viruses onto the internet, Karkat told him to stop and brought him to teach the kids and his younger cousin Mituna 'how to do computer.'

The class awaited for the teacher, his classroom was a carbon copy of the computer lab, but due to the teacher's love of the duality theme, he had spilt the computers into two halves, a Red side and a Blue side.

Rufioh, who arrived to assembly on time was the first to arrive at the classroom.

"Heeey, look at these joint, seems like Mituna's cus knows what he's doing!!" He claimed his seat in record time, however, as he sat down, there was a bang as the door swung open, Mr Captor entered the room, next to him was Aranea.

"Ahh, eagar aren't we Nitram?" Sollux's teeth’s were unfortunate, it sadly made him suffer from a horrible lisp where his S's would almost like a two, Aranea took a seat next to Rufioh.

"Ah, such a nice place isn't it." Unlike her somewhat mad and perhaps pirate cousin, Aranea was a calm and collected person, keeping herself cool-headed, making her a perfect student in the eyes of the teachers.

"You just love being a suck up, don't ya." Rufioh was the complete opposite of his older brother, he was a naughty child and played by his own rules, he also considers himself a mutant due to the wings he has, but he'd never admit it.

"Don't turn on the husktops- I mean computers!' Sollux relaxed in his office chair, he had always been using his programming talents for illicit purposes, but now he had a legit reason to teach the next generation of computer students.

Meenah was the third to arrive, this time without the assistance of her older cousin, she slumped down into her chair, after enduring Karkat's long speech, she was just about ready to collapse.

"Miss Peixes defeated by a mere ten-minute lecture, now that's something!" Aranea chuckled as she watched her fellow classmate began to slump back up as she looked at her spider like friend and back at Sollux before she looked at the computer.

"Teach, when will class start??" Meenah had already grown impatient, Sollux simply ignored the pleas of the fish troll as Kurloz, Mituna, Cronus and Damara walked in. There weren’t any signs of Latula, Meulin and Porrim.

Mituna and Kurloz were made to sit on the red side, joining Rufioh, Aranea and Meenah, making the total of the red side five, one more would be added to that side before it was complete.

Meanwhile, Damara and Cronus were forced onto the blue side. Now they were waiting for Meulin, Latula, Porrim and Horuss.

Meulin arrived as she saw the empty seat next to Kurloz, however just as she was about to sit down, Sollux raised his voice.

"Meulin, other side please." Meulin sighed as she walked defeated to the other side of the room, taking a seat next to Cronus.

"Eyy babe, how about you add me to your shipping grid~" Cronus tried to speak sudcivtely towards the cat troll, there was a awkard silence followed by a slap as Cronus was nearly sent flying out of his chair.

"MEW WAY!" Meulin cried angrily as she looked at the rest of her team, there was a awful snigger from Damara as she looked at the two.

Latula bursted into the room as Sollux sighed, he was growing tired of students being late, so he had to raise his voice to the girl.

"And why are YOU late Pyrope?" There was a deathly silence as Latula looked at Sollux head on.

"You see Mr Captor... I didn't know where to go!" She scrambled for some sort of excuse, any sort of excuse would of suitted the girl, but that didn't fly by Sollux who angrily replied.

"Well, neither does anyone else but they still made it on time!" Latula sat down next to Kurloz, there was a angry groan coming from the blue side as Cronus raised his hand over his check which was now throbbing red after the slap.

Horuss arrived in the room at last, he stumbled as he realized everyone was already there.

"Sorry Mr Captor, but I was caught up by Equius, talking about things." Sollux had little willpower left to deal with the forever arriving late students, so he groaned as he realized that fifteen minutes of the lessons were eaten up.

"Everyone, just switch on your computers..." Sollux groaned as he issued his first order. In unison, ten computers switched on at the same time, they were greeted with a blue screen, asking for their log in information.

"Everyone, can you please create your username and your passwords, and no funny business, I am watching..."  
Everyone began to type as they logged in to their new computer home page, to their surprise, there were two applications already available.

"No one click anything, that means you Nitram!" Rufioh turned to face Sollux with a wide grin on his face, who had already had his mouse over the first application which was called Notepad++, a popular piece of code creation that works better for the standard note pad.

There was a bang at the door as fashionably late as ever, Porrim entered the room, wearing a black skirt and a red shirt with a bright jacket, looking at Sollux who was even more annoyed.

"And where you've been Maryam?!" He was just about to reach breaking point as Porrim looked at Sollux with flat out confusion.

"Been home to change my outfit." She responded casually, with little care to the world about her education.

"SIT DOWN IN THE BLUE CORNER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as Porrim skipped over to the other side, sitting down next to Horuss, switching on her computer as she did.

"Right, since everyone's here now, we can begin to talk about the best part of this lesson..." Just as he sat down, there was a buzz, signaling that class was over, everyone turned to face him.

"Nitram, Serket, Pexies, Makara, Captor, Ampora, Megido and Lejion, you may all leave." The students with the surnames shot up and logged off, being dismissed from the lesson as they quickly left the room, to have their break.

"Pyrope, and Zahhak, please leave and don't be late..." The two silent logged off and walked out of the room with little silence afterwards, but there was one student who remained.

"Porrim..." He was beginning to lose his patience after his first lesson with the eleven students, she glanced up at him with little acknowledgement.

"You CANNOT go home to change your OUTFITS heading to your NEXT lessons!" His angrier side was beginning to show as Porrim showed little regard or core.

"Sir, you cannot expect me to wear the same rags all the time sir, I need to be presentable." At that point, SOllux screamed in anger, looking at Porrim with rage beginning to build up.

"Sit down! WE'RE STAYING HERE UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO DO WHAT WE DID IN TODAY'S LESSON!!" Porrim leaped back into her seat, this was her ultimate punishment for being fashionably late, in the meantime, Sollux sat down and began a chat with a fellow teacher.

TwinArmgeiona [TA] began trolling AcopylaiseArisen [AA]

[TA]: hey aa, porriim wiill be late

[AA]: why?

[TA]: becau2e she deciided to come to my lesson five miintues before the end.

[AA]: i see, h0w l0ng bef0re she arrives at my class?

[TA]: when ii dii2mii22 her.

[AA]: she will miss s0 much s0llux, but hist0ry is always happening

[TA]: cut out the tiime travel no2en2se!

[AA]: why, it's fun 0u0

[TA]: please never do that face agaiin.

[AA]: 0-0 is this better?

[TA]: maybe, anyway, iive got to deal with a trouble2ome 2tudent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, not dead k?

Ten students now remained, Porrim trapped in IT with Sollux, meanwhile the other students were heading towards history, who was being taught by Aradia which no one had seen, even during the assembly.

Her room was in the peak of the building, with no windows and dark lighting to fit in with her paranormal theme; there was twelve desks postioned in two half circles that all faced the whiteboard with a gigantic projector on the ceiling.

Like always, Rufioh was the first to arrive. Although he appeared to act like a smart-ass, he would always be the first to arrive to any class.

"Hey teac-" He cried as he had just successfully climbed all the stairs and slammed the door open to find that the classroom was eeirely quiet, with a open laptop postioned on the edge of the wooden desk that leaned on the edge of the whiteboard.

Rufioh claimed his seat as he awaited for the rest of his peers.

Meenah arrived with her so called best friend Aranea, the two were exhausted from climbing the stairs that seemed never ending to them, it was clear from the bruises on Meenah's face that she had infact fallen down the stairs a number of times too from tripping her on her long hair.

"Did no-one warn you about the stairs?" Rufioh was just about to burst in laugther from his own joke as Meenah's eyes glared towards Rufioh, if she hadn't gotten her trident taken off her by Feferi she would of gutted him with no second thoughts.

"Fuck off." Meenah retorted with anger as she was being made the laughing stock, she slowly walked to the other end of the row, sitting down with dangerous glares being made at the boy, Aranea followed.

The door remained open as Latula and Mituna entered the room in unison, the two were now kept together to make sure that they didn't get lost. Meulin was trailing behind them akin to a cat.

"Latula and Mituna are soo gonna be red for each other!" Meulin could barely control her exictiment as she was visibly shaking from a new ship that sailed. In a surpise move, she parked down next to Rufioh as there was a loud sreech coming from the cat troll.

"Oi, Lejion, shut the fuck up!" Meenah yelled from across the classroom with hatred growing in her voice, she would flip a table at the girl but as she tried to stand, but found she couldn't, it was almost like a hand was keeping her down.

"I can't move!" Meenah then changed from a angry voice to a panicked voice, looking as the rest of the trolls entered the room in a flood of colours, claiming their seats.

Suddenly, there was a violent slam as the door had shut all by itself, followed by a floating key as the door had been locked by some unknown foce. The projector had also turned on with a presentation already prepared, it began with a simple welcome message:

"Hello, my name is Aradia Medigo."

All of the students save for Damara looked around for the teacher, with confused expersions on their faces.

"Please, take a sheet of paper on the desk." It appeared that the peresention was being updated in real time, however no students went to move as they all sat in their chairs confused.

Damara arose from her chair as she slowly moved towards the desk with an objection from Rufioh, who was geniually surpised by the actions of Damara, tapping into his inner rebel, he decided to yell out at her.

"What are you doing, the teacher isn't here!" Just as Rufioh said that, there was a yelp as Rufioh was slammed in the face by a flying piece of chalk, his nose was now covered in white powder, making him cough viotenly. There was a tiny giggle emitting from Damara's mouth as she was aware of something the rest was not.

"What the hell Aranea!" Rufioh turned his gaze to Aranea with a violent glare as he knew that she was the only person who could use her physic abilites to fling objects around, she looked at him with confusion as the sheets of paper floated casually onto each student's desk, including a empty desk where Porrim would eventually sit when she arrived.

The board began to update again, it's content would change as if someone was typing away at a inceriable pace.

"Now, please begin writing everything you know about in terms of history." With that, only one student began writing, Damara. She was the only one to write about her history with a confused expression from everyone.

The first bell chimed, as this was a double lesson, they were expected to stay in the classroom until the second bell, afterwards, they would have an hours lunch before returning to lessons. There was a knock on the locked door with prompted freedom for some of the students, however it flung open with two surpise vistiors.

"Hello..." Porrim looked inside of the deserted classroom as she was closely inspected by Sollux who had finally freed her from her enternal torment of IT work.

She found a empty seat in the back row, next to the hulking Kurloz, he had donned himself in white sketekal paint which made him look horrifying on every level, however despite his hulking apperance, he was a calm and collected person.

"Where is the teacher?" She asked mildy annoyed as she tried to ignore the beast to her left, her outfit had gathered dust marks, visible on the black clothing, she scowled at the thought.

"She's gone." The first words of Kurloz surpised her, despite his threating apperance, he spoke with a deep voice, but tried to remain friendly. He was a kin to a friendly giant.

"Well fuck." The door slammed shut as Sollux left the room, leaving the students alone to face their nosiy hell, because the teacher wasn't there (or so they thought), Rufioh rose up from his seat glaring at the laptop on the desk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The whiteboard displayed the message, Rufioh was staring intensely at the laptop, waiting for the keys to be pressed by the same invisble hand that had stuck Meenah to her seat.

With a dash, Rufioh made a mad dash to the laptop with the entire class gone silent waiting to see the eventual chaos that would ensue, with no warning, something invisible grabbed him as he was slowly lifted up from the ground with all the students looking up in shock as he was slammed into the wall, followed by a barrage of chalk that smashed into his face as the bell chimed again, ending the literal lesson from hell.

The door was unlocked as all the students scarmbled from their seats, save for Damara who had stood up and put her completed work on the desk, smiling at Rufioh, finally speaking.

"You need help?"


End file.
